1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf club apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf club counterweight apparatus arranged for enhancing use of a golf club putter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Putting in a golfing environment requires steady alignment of the putter structure relative to a target ball. Prior art patents are available for this purpose and indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,844,468; 4,872,684; 4,895,371; 4,898,387; and 4,962,932.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a counterweight structure projecting beyond the golf club handle and mounted to the handle providing for proper alignment and positioning of the hands relative to the handle and orientation of the golf club relative to an individual's body and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.